A little wolf named Selene
by Wyomingbeast
Summary: A strange little girl appears at Allan Qautermain gentleman club with a letter from an old friend asking him and the League to watch over her and protect her from a pack of evil wolf man. Why do they want this harmless little girl? What is she hiding from the League? Will the League be able to do their biggest job ever? Based of the comic and movie. Rate and Review


**Something I wrote for my first story. I want to hear what you guys think and if I should continue the story****.**

1874: New's Eve night. In a small village on the France mountains.

I was about six years old when it happened, it started off a a grand party in my village for the founding of the village and the three hundredth year of my families watch over the village. I was the youngest child of the Adolph family, I had two sisters who were both sixteen and a brother who was nineteen years old and the next gaurdin of the village after my father. Though as young as I was I still remember how beautiful my mother and sisters were and how handsome my brother and Father were. My father and brother wore matching silver armor with moon white capes and a howling wolf on the chest plate.

Then night had such happiness but dark shadows came over my family and our village. A rival village attacked ours wanting to take our land. My father and brother tired to fight them as my mother hid my sisters and I in our mansion's basement.

"Stay here my childeren and not a sound," my mother carried me to the basement and handed me to my sister Bella then started for the door of the basement.

"Mother where are you going," asked my other sister Achen.

"I have to help your father and brother," she pulled a knife from under her blood red dress.

"Mommy don't leave," I reached out for her, she smiled at me and hugged my sisters and I.

"Bella take care of your sisters and don't make a sound," she kissed our heads, "I love you all."

She then left use in the basement, my sisters and I were huddled in a corner hearing the screams of the villagers outside. I was so scared of if my mother, father, and my brother were hurt or dead.

"Where is mommy and father," I asked my sister Bella as she rocked me back and forthe in her lap, "Where is big brother?"

My sisters looked at me and went silent for a long moment. Achen then broke the silence, "Big brother will be alright he has mother and father. You don't need to worry."

Her words brought cofmort to me but I knew that she was just has scared. Suddnely loud shouts and footsteps came from up stairs. I heard class breaking, wood being smashed and screams for the house servants. I wanted to cry and scream but my Achen gentle placed her hand on my mouth and placed her fore finger to her lips. Something started hammering on the basement door.

"Sister what are we going to do," Achen asked Bella.

Bella looked around the basement, her eyes stopped at the window next to where we were hiding, "Sister help me open the window."

Then both stood up and opened the window with some diffcultly, "Sister we won't fit through it."

"We won't but Selene will," Bella picked me up and held me to the window.

"Sisters what about you," the basement door broke open and I heard growls of the men running down the stairs.

"Don't worry about use little sister,"Achen handed me her bone handle knife that father gave her for her and Bellas fithteenth birthday, "Just run. Go to Uncle Benjerman in Africa he will take care of you."

I held my sisters hands tears started to form in my eyes, "No I won't leave you. I need you to come with me."

Bella took off her golden wolf necklace and handed it to me, "We will be with you sister now run." She Let go of my hand.

"I love you sisters," I said standing up with tears running down my face.

"We love you too," said Achen, "Now go!"

I heard mens voices as I ran into the woods only looking back once to see the home I grow up in on fire. More tears came as I watched my home and my sisters burn,I heard more screams as the masion burned to the ground, but only for a sort time. I countuied running into the woods. I was about half a mile away when I found my brother lying on the ground, his side badly cut his armor broken, his chest plate gone, and his chest held deep claw marks.

"Brother,"I screamed running to his side.

"Sister," he said weakly lifting his hand up to my cheek, "Where is Achen and Bella?"

"Their dead brother, they killed them," tears started rollong down my cheek, "What about mother and father?"

"The same for our partents young sister," he started coughing.

"Brother are we the last of our family," I laid my brothers head on my lap.

"It... seems we are," his breathing was getting weak and rasp, "You have to get to Africa baby sister."

"Not with out you brother," hot tears fell down my cheeks on to my brothers face, "I need you to come with me brother I won't make it to Africa alone."

"Don't worry little sister," he wiped the tears from my cheeks, "Mother has seen a group of men and a women who will help you learn your powers."

He was getting weaker with each word, "Brother save your strenght."

"It won't matter sister you must go to Africa find Uncle Benjamen... he will take you to them." His eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

"Brother," I started sobing, "Brother don't leave me alone please. Brother I need you. Brother please!"

I started sobing on his clawed chest plate for what felt like forever. The sun started to rise when I finally stopped crying. I leaned over and kissed my brothers head then his cold lifeless lips, "I love you brother."

Before I left my brother I took our families golden ring that my grandfather gave to my father who gave it to my brother on his eightthine birthday. The ring was a little big for me so I put it on my thumb.

"I love you brother, I will come back and get our home back and kill the monsters who killed you, mother, father, and our sisters," I stood up walking deeper into the mountains, "I promise brother, sisters, mother, and father. Those monsters will die for what they have done tonight."

I lifted my head up to the sky and shouted to the heavens as more tears rained from my eyes like a powerful waterfall, "THEY WILL PAY!"


End file.
